Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
Digimon World Dawn and Digimon World Dusk are games for the Nintendo DS systems. The English names were confirmed on May 16, 2007. You find different Digimon depending on the version. Walking around will cause you to find wild Digimon. These games have the same plot, but different Digimon. You can do many things to try to beat this game: you can try to get all your Digimon to level nintey-nine, beat the plot of the game, get all Digimon on the Digimon gallery, or even get all sixty-four eggs. This game is a direct sequel to Digimon World DS, and Digimon World Championship is its successor. Plot ﻿There was a huge that shook the Digital World that made Digimon regenerate to eggs, or baby form. So your team Light Fang or Night Crow (Light Fang for Dawn, Night Crow for Dusk) have to figure out what caused it. In Dawn version, your team thinks that Night Crow did it, in Dusk your team thinks that it was Light Fang. Later, each theory is proven wrong. DigiFarm ﻿In this game the DigiFarm takes up the entire top screen, while your adventure is on the bottom screen. You can place equipment on the farm so your Digimon can train on the farm to get better stats. Make sure you put a tiny field so your Digimon will not starve. ﻿You can upgrade your DigiFarm so you can hold more equipment and more Digimon. You can raise your DPU to 8, allowing you to hold 8 Digimon. You can have 32 MEMORY. However the better the equipment the more space it costs. You have to buy a Terrain Board to upgrade your DigiFarm. Some Terrain Boards increase the growth of certain Digimon. You can buy extra DigiFarms in addition to the one you get through the storyline. Quests In this game you need to take a lot of Quests. If you want to get on with the game you have to take union quests. Depending on the version, you can only take certain quests. Dawn has only four species quests, Dusk has the other four types. Though most quests are in both versions, however they make different Digimon appear if they make certain Digimon appear, and they are requested by different Digimon. Digivolution Digivolution is when a Digimon grows to a stronger stage of a Digimon. It goes as follows: Baby, in-training, rookie, champion, ultimate, and finally mega Digimon. Baby Digimon were taken out of this game, however. You need megas to get far in the game. Digimon are going to need to meet requirements, such as level, certain experince, or to get a different Digimon. Degenerate Degenerating is when you pre-digivolve your Digimon. In this game it is used to raise your Digimons aptitude. Aptitude is your Digimon's max level, which can only go up to level 99. However, when you degenerate your Digimon get considerably weaker. If you keep digivolving and degenerating you will eventually have digimon with 999 for all stats; however, this takes a considerable amount of time. *Rookie to In-training +1 aptitude *Champion to Rookie +2 aptitude *Ultimate to Champion +4 Aptitude *Mega to Ultimate +5 aptitude Types Badges﻿﻿ You can equip Badges to your Digimon to make them stronger. Badges can raise attack, speed, spirit, defence, resits some types and many more. However some badges takes requirements—for instance, you need to reach LV. 50 for the EXP ring. Nintendo Wi-Fi ﻿These games use Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. You need to talk to someone at the digicolosseum. On Wi-Fi you can fight with friends, make eggs with your friends and make eggs with someone random. Eggs You can combine Digimon on Nintendo Wi-Fi to make Digi-eggs, you can place them in your DigiFarm to let them grow. The requirement to make them hatch vary on the egg and can be level, species exp, stats or other requirements. If the two digimon used meet certain requirements them they will produce different Digi-eggs which usually hatch into more powerful digimon. There are 64 different types of eggs. Ratings Over all, Digimon World Dawn & Dusk got decent ratings. *IGN- 7 out of 10 (Decent) *Gamespot- 6 out of 10 (Fair) *'Cheatcc'- 3.3 out of 5 (Fair) *'GameZone'- 7.5 out of 10 (Decent) Links *The Digimon Wiki *Digimon World Dawn and Dusk on the Digimon Wiki. *A clearer section about Digivolution. Category:Digimon Games Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Role-playing games